An Interesting Boy
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: There were a great many places the Doctor took Amy and Rory, some of which lay in the deepest of space, others on the very planet the couple lived on. But with all the wonders they saw, they were not prepared for the discovery that lay behind a crumbling brick wall in the very heart of London.


Written for the 'I Have Never' Challenge (_Harry Potter_ _Crossover_)

I don't know why I haven't done a crossover between the two sooner. I mean, the actors/actresses like to crossover (The Tenth Doctor/Barty Crouch Jr, Arthur Weasley/Brain Williams, Rossana /Narcissa Malfoy, Filtch/That Guy Who Kidnapped Those Dinosaurs, Moaning Myrtle/Ursula Blake, I'm pretty sure Amy is a Weasely descendent, I think you get the point). And the Doctor clearly has knowledge on the Harry Potter world, he taught the Expelliarmus spell to Shakespeare after all. So why haven't I don't this sooner? It's about time we put some Gallifrey knowledge with Wizarding magic. It's British on British awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Doctor Who. If I did, we'll I'd be pretty happy, pretty rich, and I would know Tom Felton, and Matt Smith. I don't though. I do not own either, but I do know enough quotes from each, that I should at least get something for that.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

There were a great many places the Doctor took Amy and Rory, some of which lay in the deepest of space, others on the very planet the couple lived on. But with all the wonders they saw, they were not prepared for the discovery that lay behind a crumbling brick wall in the very heart of London.

"This say's we're on Earth." Amy tapped the screen, her Scottish accent thick. She watched the Doctor as he raced around the TARDIS dash. "What are we doing on Earth? You promised me Crystal Empires."

"Making a stop." The Doctor replied, skidding to a stop, cutting off the brakes and leaving them in silence. "Now then, shall we explore?"

"London." Rory spoke up, tapping his finger across the screen as well. "Explore London."

"What's so special about London?" Amy asked. "Especially 1991, London?"

"Oh, you'll see." The Doctor chuckled. "Haven't you two realized by now. There's much more to this beautiful planet than you know."

With that, he gripped their shoulders, giving a tight squeeze, and making a dash for the door. The couple exchanged glances, once more realizing that they should never question the eccentric Time Lord, and made their moved to follow. It was a quick journey, the two stepping out from the police box, and into the busy streets of London.

"Come on you two." The Doctor's voice was a short distance away. "Wasting time."

"Come on." Amy chuckled, loping her arm around Rory's as they made to follow their friend. They caught up with the third of their party, as he held open the door for them. Amy glanced up, reading the words 'Leaky Cauldron' that were written just above the door. Without question; as she had learned it was better to just go along, Amy stepped into the building, Rory and the Doctor behind her.

"Well." She muttered, glancing around the establishment. It was fairly dark and crowed, but otherwise cozy feeling. All around, people milled about in strange attire, paying no mind to the trio that had entered.

"Don't just stop in the doorway." The Doctor wedged himself between his companions, lacing his arm around theirs, he pulled them through the building. "There's much more to see."

The guy behind the counter gave them a curious stare, but said nothing at the trio as they made their way across the room, taking the back exit. Once out of the building, Amy and Rory glanced around, taking in the crumbled up alleyway they had been taken to. The Doctor let go of them, racing towards the farthest brick wall, drawing his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket.

Rory leaned over, whispering into Amy's ear. "Is this the part where he kills us?"

"Nonsense." The Doctor tossed over his shoulder. "Where would you get such an absurd idea?"

"I don't know." Amy answered flatly. "You bring us to an empty alley. In the middle of the afternoon-"

"There's your first mistake, Pond." The Doctor smiled. "Never kill anyone during the day. Wait till night. Much less chance of being seen."

"So if you're not going to kill us," Rory spoke slowly, "than why bring us here."

The Doctor turned, smiling all the while. "Patience, Ponds."

He turned back to the brick wall, trailing the sonic screwdriver over it. After several seconds, the Ponds closed the distance, standing beside the Doctor as he shoved the screwdriver back into its place in his pocket. Their attention was not on his actions though, instead on the rumble the wall in front of them gave.

A single brick in the center moved, sliding backwards. Amy visibly jumped at the sight, before leaning forward to watch better. After the first brick's movement, others began to follow. One by one, the bricks moved about, quickly forming a growing opening in front of them.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked as the bricks stopped moving, and a reasonably sized archway was before them.

"Time Lord Technology." The Doctor answered. "Normally not very good with magic, except the few exceptions."

Rory eyed the sight that lay just across the threshold. "Magic?"

"Yes." The Doctor responded. "Now, a few rules before we go any further."

"Rules?" Amy asked, trying not to smile, and fighting the urge to explore. "Magic in London, and you giving us rules. Today is interesting."

"Funny." The Doctor rolled his eyes, the smile still present on his lips. "Now, we could be in serious trouble if we get caught here."

"And that's different from any other place we visit?" Rory asked, a hint of sarcasm on his lips.

"Well," the Doctor began, "yes. We aren't supposed to know about this world-"

"But you do."

The Doctor brushed off the interruption. "I know a lot about a lot of thing, a lot of which I am supposed to know very little of."

Amy raised an eyebrow, turning to Rory. "Did you follow that?"

"Nope." Rory shock his head.

"The point is," the Doctor regained their attention, "that we are not supposed to be here. So try not to draw too much attention."

"If we're not supposed to be here," Rory asked, "than why are we?"

"Because I couldn't pass this up." The Doctor grinned, crossing through the archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley. A Magical main street hidden in the heart of London, Earth has all kinds of wonders."

"Okay." Amy chose not to press further, too eager to explore what lay before them. She crossed the threshold, Rory a step behind her. The two glanced at one another, grinning, before turning back to the wonders in front of them. Large, strangely decorated buildings lined the streets. People moved about, mainly children. The doorway behind them closed, but none of them noticed. "Where do we start, Doctor?"

"That's the spirit." The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Let's explore."

That was all it took for the trio to move deeper into the magical world. Excitement was coursing through their veins at each new sight they saw. Broom stores, cauldron shops, wand sellers. It was all mesmerizing. Amy wondered how all this could go so unnoticed. There was magic in her world (she'd seen quite a few sights on this planet, but magic was by far her favorite) and she wondered how she never knew this. She could barely believe that any of this was possible. Then again, after all she had seen, magic in the streets of London should have been the easiest thing to digest. After all, she was travelling with the Last Centurion, and the savior of more worlds than even he had kept track of.

Her thoughts on the subject were cut short whenever she collided with a short form. Her admiring of the street had taken over so much focus, that she hadn't even paid attention to where she was going. Shaking herself off, she glanced down at who she had collided with. The child was raising from the ground, dusting himself off, and righting his wired framed glasses. The bags he had been carrying lay toppled at his side.

"Sorry about that." He spoke, lifting his eyes towards her. Brilliant green watched her under black bangs, the slightest of unease present.

"Oh." Amy shock her head. "It was my fault. Here, let me help you with those."

As she bent down to pick up the bags (filled to the brim with strange titled books), she noticed with a tinge of irritation that her boys had wandered away from her. They stood a short distance away, watching a window display and acting more like children than the seasoned warriors they were. She sighed, wrapping her hands around the bags, and handing them to the kid.

"Thanks." The boy spoke, taking his things from her hands.

"No problem." Amy said, extending her hand. "Name's Amy by the way."

"Harry." The boy responded, accepting her hand and shaking it firmly.

"You have to see this, Amy." Rory's voice cut through, the male having pulled himself from the display to stand by her side. "It's amazing the candy they have." He looked like a child in that moment, pure excitement in his eyes and voice. The third of their party wasn't much better, the smile on his face far too wide to be good.

"Calm down. I'm coming." Amy chuckled. She turned back to the kid. "Sorry again, for knocking you over."

"Don't worry about it." The kid shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Well I'll be." The Doctor's voice was serious, something that always meant danger for the group. He watched the kid was interest, eyes glued towards the mop of messy black hair, searching for something. "I feel like I've meet you. Or I will meet you. It's all fairly complicated."

"What?" Harry eyed the tall stranger in confusion.

"Don't mind him." Amy waved off her friend's behavior. "This is Harry."

The Doctor's interest sparked. He snapped his fingers quickly, pointing towards the child. "The last name wouldn't happen to be Potter, now would it?"

"Ya." The kid answered, clearly nervous, but curious at the question. "Why?"

"Oh no reason." The Doctor smiled. "I just like meeting interesting people."

"Well sorry to disappoint." The kid chuckled lowly. "I'm not very interesting."

"I'd have to disagree." The Doctor smiled widely.

"And you are?"

"The Doctor."

An eyebrow rose on Harry's face. "Doctor Who?"

"That's not important." The man in question shock his head.

"Harry!" The booming voice came from down the street. Glancing in the direction, the four of them could easily make out the giant man just down the hill.

"Have to go." The boy spoke. "It was nice meeting you."

Whenever the kid was out of eyesight, Amy turned towards the Doctor, a curious gleam in her eyes. "Okay. Who was that?"

"That would be one Harry Potter." The Doctor answered, watching the kid. "I was hoping I'd get to meet him. He's a hard fellow to track down."

"And who is Harry Potter." Rory asked, his attention on the conversation, but gaze lost to a moving display just to their left.

The Doctor continued to smile, watching as the kid disappeared into another shop. "A very interesting boy."

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

I am not very good with crossovers.

So the problem with doing _Harry Potter_ crossovers, it that so many things have references to it, and it exists as a book series in so many worlds. The main one that comes to mind is the episode of _DoctorWho_ were Ten keeps talking about the book, and how the seventh one will make you cry whenever it comes out, not to mention teaching Shakespeare that spell for his play. _Supernatural_ drops references like crazy, mainly whenever Charlie is there to nerd it up. I'm pretty sure there's been one or two in _Sherlock_, and I can name three from _Buffy_.

Not to mention the timing where these worlds were meant to take place in. The only one close to the '91-98 in which _Harry Potter_ runs, is _Buffy_ (on the other side of the world) and _Doctor Who_ (which technically has no time line as time is a wibbly wobbly mess of stuff in that universe and everyone is British, no matter where you go). All logic is out the window here.

But here is my crossover for the challenge.


End file.
